Jellyfish
by hereditus
Summary: Yukinoshita ends up being together with Hikigaya. But at what cost? Oneshot.


Everything passes. Everything comes to a stop and erodes. Plants wither, mountains gets eaten up by the seas. Civilizations crumble and people vanish.

"So _everything is temporary?"  
_  
 _"More like nothing is permanent."_

 _"How is that any different, Hikki?"_

 _"Hrrmmm… it's abou-"_

 _"Hikigaya-kun, it's best if you let Yuigahama-san rest for a while."_

 _"Aye."_

* * *

Today was a Monday, on the morning to be exact. The sun was still rising up on the horizon, the cold morning air hitting against skin like frozen metal sheets, the morning dew still visible in the blades of grass. Today was a Monday, and today was the day the two of them met again.

"Hikigaya-kun." A soft yet cold voice came into Hikigaya Hachiman's ear.

Hikigaya Hachiman has moved his head to greet this person.

"Yukinoshita."

Yukinoshita Yukino stood before Hikigaya Hachiman, she was wearing her usual Sobu High Uniform.

"Nice to see you." She greeted him with the warmest of smiles.

"Yes, you too." He replied to her, reciprocating her with a smile of his own.

"Where have you been?" Yukinoshita asked him.

"I've been on my house most of the time. You?"

"I just reside in the school classrooms for now."

"I see."

"How many does this count now?" Yukinoshita Yukino asked while she waved a notebook in her hand, one notebook that showed signs of wears due to countless uses.

Hikigaya Hachiman looked up at the fresh blue sky, as if to think for an answer. "Meeting you unannounced amounts to nine thousand four hundred forty third." He told her. _Or was it nine thousand four hundred forty fourth? I really don't remember correctly. Ah… to hell with that.  
_  
"Sharp memory as always." She praised him with eyes locked into his. She then proceeded to bite hard at her other hand's thumb, she showed no signs of pain at all as she does it. Yukinoshita Yukino didn't stop biting it until a wound opened and blood began to flow. She then used the blood to mark a single strike of line in her notebook, a single line along with nine thousand four hundred forty two other lines.

"I still am not used to that blood ink of yours." He said while looking at her dripping blood.

"It's not like I'm going to die from it." Yukinoshita Yukino smiled after noticing Hikigaya Hachiman's face showing unease, she smiled both at him and to a clever idea she had thought.

"Hikigaya-kun." She proceeded to show him her thumb which was still bleeding at that moment.

"I know but it just disturbs me every time you do it." He averted his gaze from the bloody thumb, obviously showing discomfort while looking at it.

"Well unless you can scavenge me a working pen, you'll just have to get used to it. It's the best ink substitute." Seeing that she's satisfied with his reaction, she proceeded to lick the blood clean. Not soon after, the wound closed.

"How about fruit juice?" Hikigaya asked.

"Fruit juice?" Yukinoshita Yukino asked in confusion.

"Fruit extracts."

"That's a waste of food." Yukinoshita Yukino answered.

"You said it yourself. It's not like us dying is a problem." It was true, dying for the two isn't a problem at all. For the two of them achieved what humanity failed to achieve, Immortality.

"Yes, it is still a problem, we are STILL going to die. It's just that we're just going to regenerate soon after our death. Unless you don't mind to die painfully every few weeks or so, I suggest you eat."

Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino has died countless of times both voluntarily and accidentally, and for that the two knew all too well how much pain dying can give to them. "Fine. How about blood from animals?" He said to her.

"I don't see myself bringing a pack of spoiling blood with me."

"How abou-"

"Hikigaya-kun, can we just stick to my blood?" Not wanting to press on with what she considered a silly argument, Yukinoshita interjected after closing her notebook, prompting Hikigaya to shut his mouth.

"Fine….. You win." Hikigaya breathed a sigh of defeat.

Yukinoshita Yukino crossed her arms and wore a somber expression. "You know… If only Yuigahama-san was here, we won't be arguing about this."

"You've said that three hundred thirty four times now. Also, I think Yuigahama-san would just prattle on about how lucky we are to live on forever if she was here."

"Haha, indeed." Yukinoshita went back to her usual self, although she wasn't really a cheerful person she chuckled, placing a hand on her mouth to cover it.

"Come on now, think of another game. This one's getting boring." Hikigaya said. The two has been playing games of this kind ever since electricity stopped being produced. If not for games like this, they'd die of boredom.

"Hmmm.." Yukinoshita paused, holding her chin.

"How about counting how many times you died so far?" She suggested.

"Why does it all have to do with counting? And that sounds too bothersome and painful to do, for me that is."

"Think of a better one then." She said. "Thought so." She continued after a long pause between them.

Hikigaya wasn't able to answer at all, he wasn't able to think of any game for not much games were playable where you didn't need electricity or where you didn't need another person to cooperate so much.

"How about p-"

"Hey. Want to visit Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita continued to talk before Hikigaya can start stating what game he has thought of.

"Sure." With Yukinoshita breaking his train of thought and with nothing else to do with his time, Hikigaya Hachiman agreed with Yukinoshita Yukino.

And thus, they began to slowly walk their way to Yuigahama Yui. They walked in the empty streets, past rusting cars and rotting buildings. They walked and walked until they eventually reached her.

"Yuigahama-san… we're here again." Yukinoshita greeted a monument of stone.

"Our four thousand six hundred twentieth time, yes." Both of them caressed the dirt that clumped up from the stone until a certain engraving can be seen, one that says "Yuigahama".

"Oh? Is that the new game you thought of? Oh Yuigahama-san it seems like you've been made an entertainment by Hikigaya-kun here." Yukinoshita broke her expression and went to tease Hikigaya.

"Can you not?" Hikigaya coated his voice with irritation.

Her plan backfired and it left her feeling guilty. "S-Sorry. I j-just tried to do your kind of thing." She muttered so softly.

"Well you're bad at it. Timing-wise." He felt stupid for making her feel guilty at such a small thing so he tried to recover. All that's left was for silence to take over.

"Say, how long has it been?" Yukinoshita asked while looking at her feet.

"Ten thousand years probably." Without even thinking what she could've meant by that, Hikigaya blurted out.

"It has been ten thousand years since we got a companion other than each other, huh." Luckily it seemed that he guessed right.

"Yes. And to think that Miura-san was the last person to be with us."

"Miura-san…. I still feel guilty seeing her face before she passed away. I saw on her eyes that she wanted to continue living on, that she was jealous of us." Yukinoshita held her chest, gripping the part of her uniform where her heart should be.

"Tell me, why did we have to experience this?" She faced Hikigaya, tears welling up at her face.

"No need to sulk over it again and again… especially for hundreds of years, woman." Hikigaya placed his hands on his pockets and walked away from the grave.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Yukinoshita, not wanting to trouble him anymore, wiped her eyes with her sleeves before the tears can even fall.

"Come on, Yukinoshita. We still have a long way to go." He said to her.

Without delay, she followed him. "To nowhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, to nowhere." Hikigaya glanced at her and smiled.

And thus they began walking together again.

"And go. And go. And go. We shall?~" She asked him in a form of melody.

"We're not stopping."

"Not because we don't want to.~"

"But because we have no choice but to."

"Such a cruel trap fate had set up for the two of us~"

"If that's what fate gives us, then we'll take it."

"Oh cruel fate~"

"You think you're sooooooooo smart?"

"Because you really are~!"

"BUT you know what?"

"What is it Hikigaya-kun?"

"It's that….."

"We're smarter."

"We're smarter."

"Pffttt…"

"Heheh…ha…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The two chorused their inevitable laughs.

"Hikigaya-kun, we really need to practice that song." Yukinoshita once again wiped a tear from her eyes, the only difference this time was that her tears were caused by the laughter she just had.

"No worries." He smirked at her. The old sun shines over his head.

"We have infinity to practice that."

* * *

Our youth felt lacking. Our youth was something we wanted to correct ourselves. Our youth was straight up wrong.

We knew that. But that doesn't mean that you can have us carry this burden. This stupid burden of immortality.

Yuigahama-san, Isshiki-san, Miura-san… everyone including us was having his or her birthday, but as time passed and everyone aged like they should, Hikigaya-kun and I didn't. At first we thought it's just a delay in growth on our part, but nobody can deny it anymore once everyone was getting his and her white hair and wrinkles while Hikigaya-kun and I still stayed in our High school forms.

We were just normal students and we should've stayed that way.

Isn't it stupid anyway?

What's the point of us two living forever in our youth when everyone else in the world is dead?

 _"Yukinoshita…"_

Now humanity is dead and it's just the two of us left. Well, I don't know where this situation takes us, but we'll just have to find out ourselves.

 _"Yukinoshita….."_

Time will tell if we succeed or just end up losing our minds in the process.

"Yukinoshita!"

But if it's the latter, I wonder which of the two of us will break first. Will it be Hikigaya-kun or will it be me?

"YUKINOSHITA."

"What is it, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Why did you suddenly stop?"

"I'm sorry… I just… thought of something."

"Something?"

"It's nothing important."

* * *

A/N

Immortality. Yeph, a topic my friends and I discussed about in class when one of us watched a series called Baccano and I sorta wanted to make use of it somehow. In the end I kinda fucked up with what I wanted to portray.

Time to focus on Replica and Hikigahamanoshita I guess.


End file.
